skillspediafandomcom-20200215-history
Marketing
Definition Putting customers (people whom we engage with internally or externally e.g. colleagues, clients etc.) at the centre of delivering focussed products and services at the right time, in the right place and in an appropriate way. Sub skills '''Understanding the British Council and its values ''' Level 1 * Understands the British Council and works within the values -Who we are? -Why we are here? -What we want to achieve? Level 2 * Ensures new colleagues understand and apply British Council Values * Positively influences all customers about British Council in a manner that encourages them to engage with the organisation Level 3 * Takes responsibility for championing the brand and ensuring that brand values are embedded in all programmes, projects, products and services '''Understanding potential markets/customers ''' Level 1 * Provides input into basic administration of market research * Recognises potential customers and actively promotes products and services to them Level 2 * Understands the importance of market research and the benefits it provides * Supports the development of products, services, projects and activities for agreed target groups Level 3 * Applies customer/market intelligence in formulating strategy * Takes responsibility for shaping response to the needs of key segment groups to achieve business benefits '''Understanding customer needs''' Level 1 * Is able to gather required customer and market information * Applies knowledge of Data Protection and Freedom of Information standards Level 2 * Establishes systems to collect and analyse customer and market information Level 3 * Commissions, scopes and co-ordinates appropriate customer and market research '''Responding to customer needs''' Level 1 * Controls the interaction with the customer. Listens effectively and uses questioning skills to clarify customer needs * Delivers excellent service at all points of contact Level 2 * Plans and supports a service approach that balances a personalised delivery with business needs. * Investigates service delivery and provides solutions to any problems/issues. Level 3 * Shapes and leads on Marketing and Customer Service strategy through applying: - knowledge of the external environment (political, sociological, economic, environmental, technological and legal aspects); - interpreting market information; - having a comprehensive understanding of the nature, profile and demands of customers Leverages and exploits available resources to better meet customer needs and expectations. '''Building strong relationships which add value to the United Kingdom ''' Level 1 * Uses strong interpersonal skills to build effective rapport with customers Level 2 * Uses systems to accurately manage customer information * Ensures staff have sufficient marketing/customer service skills Level 3 * Uses knowledge of best practice in customer relationship management to make strategic decisions. '''Obtaining and evaluating feedback''' Level 1 * Actively and systematically collects feedback and data through a variety of means Level 2 * Analyses and evaluates actual customer experience against expectations using feedback, benchmarking and management information. * Feeds management information into continuous customer service improvement. Level 3 * Makes strategic decisions on product and service development, balancing customers’ needs and expectations with organisational priorities, objectives and resources. Promotes by example a culture of continuous improvement. Assessment Current methods used to assess ability in the skill. Benchmarks Statements that could serve as comparators for ability. Relevant Higher Order Skills